Hetalia- Party of the Countries
by alexwinchester87
Summary: America is invited to Germany's birthday party and of course America is thrilled because it promises to be the greatest party of the year and everyone knows America enjoys a great party. But the craziest things occur leaving even America speechless.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction- Hetalia: Party of the Countries

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any shape or form.

Chapter 1: Invitations

America-

America stirred in his sleep a stream of drool trickling from his bottom lip and a headache pounding in his skull. He yawned, his blond hair sticking out in several places in messy tresses and his eyes, as blue as the Caribbean Sea, blinked away the sleep. He sat up rubbing his temples while his hand fumbled around for his spectacles. He found them five feet away from him and placed them on the bridge of his nose. He looked around. He was on the floor in between the couch and the coffee table with his controller sitting right beside him. Must've fallen asleep while trying out that new game, he remembers playing with Tony but…Where the hell did Tony go? Where does one alien go when visiting a foreign planet? Sightseeing?

Oh well I guess it doesn't matter just as long as he's back before nine. Government rules not his.

_Knock. _

America turned his head and blinked at the door. He lifted himself to his feet and walked over to the front door rolling his shoulders and stretching out the uncomfortable kinks that burned in his muscles. He turned the knob and came face to face with Japan.

"Hey dude!" America greeted with his million watt smile that made girls swoon.

Japan blushed (America didn't notice), "Konnichiwa America Chan," Japan said nervously his hands twitching by his sides.

"You come to hang out or something?" America asked with that child-like exuberance.

Japan shook his head, "No I came to give you invitation."

"Invitation?"

Japan nodded, "Yes, tomorrow is Germany's birthday and Italy is throwing surprise birthday party. He wants you to come," Japan blushed a second time (again America didn't notice he's too busy daydreaming about the party); "you will come, yes?"

America sparkled with excitement, so much so that he picked up Japan in an iron tight hug and lifted him off of the ground. Japan turned as red as a beet until America let him go of him. Then he just turned into a pale fluster. "Of course I'm going to come, how can I not? This is going to be a bitchin party I can see it right now! All of us are going to be knee deep in bourbon and body shots, and the games we'll play... Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get stuck playing seven minutes in heaven with Hungary." America clicked his tongue at Japan with playful wink, "Oh this is going to be so awesome I can't wait!" a thought occurred the America, "wait a minute...are the 2ps going to be there?"

Japan shook his head, "No, we made sure no 2ps found out about this. Otherwise the party would be catastrophic."

America whistled, "I agree man because me and Al aren't exactly on good terms at the moment."

Japan frowned, "that is sad to hear."

America scoffed, "It's okay I mean me and Al were never really on good terms. Vegetable eating bastard!" America balled his hand into a fist and growled through his teeth.

Japan chuckled nervously, "so you will be at party, yes? Alone or will you be bringing someone?"

America looked up snapping out of his angry trance and said, "Yeah, I'll be there but I don't plan on bringing anyone."

Japan brightened up, "very well would you like to attend with me?"

America thought for a moment before replying, "Sure, why not dude? I mean two's better than one right?"

Japan smiled, "Yes that is true. See you Saturday."

Japan handed him a neat white envelope with one word scrawled on the front. _America. _

Then he turned and headed down the driveway. Why didn't he drive all of the way here? Maybe it's because the driveways a bit bumpy with rough edges and sharp curves. One time America swerved and nearly crashed into a tree because of that damn driveway. He needs to get it fixed. Oh well that's an issue for later. Saturday there's going to be one hell of a party and America's going to party till the sun goes up! And who knows he might run into Hungary while he's there (has major crush on Hungary or more like her boobs).

"America!" A voice called as America turned to go inside.

He whirled around and squinted his eyes. In the distance he can see his big brother England walking towards his house an annoyed look flashing in his eyes. "What's up bro?" America asked curiously.

"France, that loathsome wretch, won't stop bothering me! He keeps trying to force me into marrying him!" His shoulders slumped, "It's getting unbearable."

"So?" America asked wondering what the problem is. France is always bothering England, this is nothing new.

"Can I bunk with you for a while?" England asked as he walked up the steps to America's house. "France will not stop pestering me and I need a break so please I beg of you. Let me stay with you for a couple of days."

"What makes you think that France won't come prancing around here looking for you?" America asked raising an eyebrow while secretly stuffing the envelope in his back pocket.

"Because he's likely to search Canada's house before he will yours and staying with you just gives me a head start," he said, America noticed a suitcase in one hand. So he wasn't going to take no for an answer, was he? Oh well he might as well let England stay over. Why the hell not?

* * *

"Fancy a scone?" England asked handing America a plate of what looked like space martins in the form of bread. Tony looks more edible than this. What the hell?

America put on his most polite smile and said, "No thank you I'm lactose intolerant."

England frowned and lifted his nose into the air and sniffed, "I raised you so I know you. You are _not _lactose intolerant."

"Fine I have a stomach bug," America grabbed his stomach, "Really bad bug."

America raised his caterpillar of an eyebrow, "Whatever."

America laughed, "It's nothing personal it's just scones aren't my favorite. Hamburgers are."

"I know," he sighed, "Again I raised you so I know. You were such an adorable pest as a child."

"How was I a pest? Last I recall I was a sweet loving child with an eccentric overwhelming personality that some people couldn't handle."

"You picked up a bull and began playing ring around the rosy with it. Eccentric, right…"

"Whatever you're just grouchy because France is after something what we Americans call virginity."

"I am not a virgin!" England squeaked adorably.

America smiled slyly as an idea crossed his mind. Oh this was going to be funny.

"You know what. You're right, I'm sorry," He pulled at the collar of his shirt, "boy is it hot in here!" He pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes revealing a fine pale muscular torso. England blushed at the sight of America half bare. That was proof enough but America wanted to milk it.

He stood and stretched causing his muscles to flex. England blushed even more almost causing America to laugh but he held it in. Now for the big finish. America fanned himself, "When did it get so hot?" His hand fell to the zipper of his jeans and with a loud zip he seductively unbuttoned the rest knowing it was driving England crazy.

He stepped toe to toe with England (who was as red as a tomato) and gently tilted his chin so he could meet his eyes. He closed his eyes and leaned in. At the moment it seemed as if he was going to kiss England but instead of that he licked the corner of England's lips and slid his tongue over his own, "You had a crumb and me being my OCD self I had to get it for you."

America pulled away and buttoned up his pants. He turned to England with an exuberant smile and said, "I'm going to go turn on the AC now." He grabbed his shirt and put it back on. He was busting out laughing on the inside. America had long ago realized that England is a virgin and every chance he's had he's trying to get him laid but no such luck. Trying to get England to finally have sex is like trying to recover the remains of the lost titanic. It's impossible but America's not giving up that easily.

_Maybe if I get him drunk enough he'll get the courage to hook up with some random stranger (or someone he knows) and finally do the dirty deed. It's worth a shot. Okay I'll bring England to Germany's birthday party and get him knocked off of his feet drunk and set him up with someone just as drunk. And since **he's** drunk he'll finally have the courage to be with someone between the sheets. America you've done it again you crafty devil! It's a full proof plan, what could go wrong?_

He'll regret that later on...


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia- Party of the Countries

Chapter 2:

"You bothersome scad, where are you taking me!?" England demanded as they made their way, in a good American muscle car (67 impala), down a dark driveway that from what the invite said led all of the way down to a cottage. The invite also said hide the cars as well. They flew in days ago but have been on the road for hours and believe it or not England is not good company to have in a car.

"I told you we are going to go have a nice civilized chat with Italy and the Axis Powers just as I've told you the last fifteen times you've asked." America rolled his eyes. He was ready to get drunk the second he stepped off of that plane. Would've been bearable if Japan was there but he had called to say that he couldn't make it and that America would have to come alone…but that's the problem. He _wasn't _alone.

Just like the invite said the cottage was there. America drove around back where his car could be nice and hidden and Italy hurried them inside. Even though he wasn't too thrilled about it. "Find a hiding place befor-a Germany gets here."

America nodded, he looked around for England but the lights were off and he could no longer hear his breathing. He must've found a hiding place while he wasn't paying attention. Oh well. America found a knob and opened the door and slid inside. He didn't dare take a step backwards because what if he slips on a bucket or something and ruins the surprise? He doesn't know what's in this closet there could be anything and honestly he didn't want to take any chan—

_Creak. _

America whirled around quietly careful not to make any noise. He squinted his eyes but it was useless because it too dark to see. So instead he called out in a voice as soft as a whisper, "Who's there?"

America imagined his long golden blond hair and perverted smile as his voice rang like a song through the darkness, "it's only me Moi Cherrie."

America felt a hand on his cheek softly caressing his skin in small seductive circles. He could hear shuffling and the presence of another body just inches away from his. He felt a cool wispy breath brush against his ear as softly as a lover's touch and a milky drunken voice whisper, "America, as lovely as ever. Though the darkness may hide your beautiful ocean blue eyes and the soft curve of your face I can still feel the warmth of your free spirit vibrating through me like a radiant glow of light."

Though America knew France didn't see it he frowned and a nerve strained in his neck, "Get off away from me you fruity bastard."

"Awww…don't talk like that my little hamburger love," France's body pressed closer, so much so that America could smell the rose perfume that wafted off of his body.

America flattened himself against the door so he could at least have some breathing room but alas France wouldn't have it. France gently traced circles on a ticklish spot in the center of America's back. A place he was not welcome! But it felt nice…it sent small shocks of electricity crawling along the edge of America's spine. America blushed fiercely as butterflies fluttered around in his stomach sending streams of sensations like cold ice throughout his veins. His heart began to pound like a drum beat solo as France leaned in cupped his face and brushed his lips against his.

_This is wrong, I can't do this. I won't! All France is, is some dirty pervert who will hook up with anybody for self-pleasure…pleasure…_

France ground his lips against his in a powerful kiss. His tongue explored America's mouth while fighting for dominance. His mouth against his tasted sweet like addictive champagne only the richest of the rich could buy. America's hands wrangled through France's silky blond hair as he ushered him closer. France took hold of America's wrists and slammed them into the door above his head. He pulled away but America could feel his hot breath on his neck. Both of them were breathing hard like they just ran a hundred mile marathon. "You're so adorable when you moan…" France said out of breathe, "And your kisses…are like a drug…I just cannot get enough."

The door opened and a bright light consumed them as they tumbled outside into the hallway. The harsh lights glared through America's glasses and stared bitterly into America's eyes. He looked away. He could hear a chorus of gasps and whispers that sang throughout the room loud and clear. America groaned he could feel something heavy on top of him but he couldn't tell what it was. Then he took a wild guess…

"France get offa me!" America shouted pushing France off.

Now that America's eyes had adjusted he could see that all of the countries attended (except the 2ps of course). But the one who stood out the most was Hungary. She stared at the sight of France and America together not with disgust, like he expected, but with a…nose bleed?

Blood was gushing from her nose and dripping off of her chin. Her body wobbled back and forth as a wild blush greeted her skin. If he didn't know any better he would say that she enjoyed the sight.

America stumbled clumsily to his feet and chuckled nervously, "So not what it looks like." He lied with his most convincing smile that didn't seem really convincing.

France clapped his hands together and with a stern expression that could scare the most bravest soldier he said, "I assure nothing happened…yet. Now today is a special occasion, Germany's birthday!" He began clapping like a cheerful idiot but America was grateful for his masterful acting because it seemed that everyone's snapped out of their dumbfounded trances and have returned to the important matter at hand. Ignoring America and getting this party started.

France leaned over and whispered, "You're welcome my little freedom prince."

"Thanks for not talking…like you usually do."

"Not like it would have mattered. Everybody loves a good dirty romance." He sighed, "Alas I must track down my soon to be fiancé. Have a lovely night my sweet prince and if you need or desire anything." He winked, "You know where to find me."

America grinned, "I just might."

France sashayed away and disappeared into the fluid crowd of the party that filled this cottage to the brim. Wow, the cottage looks bigger on the inside rather than it does on the outside. But now there was music pounding through the floor boards and on the other side of the room he could see a keg being brought out of a closet. Now the parties getting started.

America swayed his body along with the melody of the music and he put his hands in the air like the roof couldn't contain him and he danced like there was no tomorrow. He downed several drinks but not enough for him to be knocked off of his feet intoxicated. What was he supposed to do again?

"Does anyone want to play truth or dare?" Italy yelled over the thrumming notes of the music.

America raised his hand, "me!" He made his way over to the bar in the pool room and slouched into a seat. Italy smiled when he saw America.

"Good that-a makes five-a volunteers already." Italy said shouting out once more.

Italy stopped shouting when we had reached the maximum of eleven. Which included; Austria, Prussia, Hungary, France (of course), America, Canada, Germany, Italy, Russia, China, and Japan. All of them huddled near the stool spot where Italy stood carelessly and Germany by his side protectively. Italy announced, "The games are-a simple. Everybody knows them. You ask-a person truth-a or dare-a? See? Who would like-a to go-a first-a?"

America raised his hand but France beat him to the punch. Italy smiled, "France-a's turn then!"

France smirked and America could've sworn he saw the gears grinding inside of his head. France was up to something. Something evil. France pointed at America, "Truth or dare America?"

America gave a devilish challenging smile as he balled his hand into a tight fist, "I'm the hero! I will accept only the most difficult of challenges so I choose dare!"

France smirked and said, "I dare you America to be locked in a closet with Canada for two hours honhonhon."

America grinned, "That's your best shot blondie?" He grabbed Canada by the hand and dragged him off to the closet determined. Canada didn't seem to protest. He basically tossed Canada into the small narrow closet and followed in behind him.

_Click _

They were locked in.

America cleared his throat as he glanced over to Canada who couldn't seem to meet America's eyes. "So dude what should we do to pass the time?"

Canada glanced up but then quickly looked away. America leaned against the back of the closet and sighed, "So what should we talk about?"

Silence.

"Okay dude." They remained in silence for a couple of moments until...

"America I have something to tell you!" Canada announced his face fierce with determination.

"Sure dude, what's up?"

"I l-love..you. I love you America!" Canada shouted proudly, "Though you may not notice me and you sometimes scare me I love you not because of your flaws but because of your passion and determination to do what's right. I admire that about you and I love you so much it hurts."

America was about say something but he was cut off by Canada's lips. They tasted like Maple syrup.


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia- Party of the Countries

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any shape or form btw Canada feels

Chapter 3: Drunk confessions and party crashers

At first America froze because the thing is he doesn't love Canada. When you love someone they're the first thing that comes to mind when you wake up in the morning and they're the last thing you think about when you go to bed. America doesn't love anybody had a few crushes yes but has never been in love. And he's pretty sure Canada doesn't love him either. He sees the way he looks at France who seems completely oblivious to Canada's feelings. America may not know much about politics, because politics suck and are really boring, or love but when America sees Canada (rarely), he can see it as clear as day. That and one time he came to visit Canada and he went through his stuff and found a diary loaded with stuff about how charming and witty France is. Canada clearly loves France not him.

America pushes Canada away with a serious expression, "Stop."

Canada seems hurt like he had just been slapped in the face, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not going to let you use me to make France jealous. Because that's what you're doing, right?" He asks without meeting his gaze. His voice is as placid and serious as Sweden. "I see the way you look at him in World Meetings. You look at him like I would a hamburger. It's love dude. So don't use me to make France jealous when all you have to do is walk up to him and tell him like you did me."

Canada stared at him with wide violet eyes full of shock but also a heartbreaking sadness. He lowered his head unable to look America straight in the eye, "How could you tell? Nobody sees me…not even him. So how could someone like you, one of the great eight, see right through to me?"

America chuckles nervously, "well I kind of read your diary."

Canada blushes furiously through the darkness of the closet and stutters incoherently about how I invaded his privacy and to forget about all of the passages about how sexy France looked without a shirt. "I didn't read that much dude." America says interrupting his stream of babbling nonsense. "All I read was something about you being in love with France and that's it."

He opens and closes his mouth with sweat forming on his forehead and his chest heaving heavily as if he were about to have a heart attack. Tears began to pool around his eyes and stream like small rivers down his pale cheeks. He jumped into America's arms and began to cry, "It hurts so bad! He never sees me and…I don't want to love him but I can't help it. It hurts…in my chest. Watching him flirt with everything that breathes except for me and the realization that he may never love me back, it hurts like pins and needles are jabbing at my heart all at once every single time I see him."

America wraps his arms around his brother and hugs him back. His hand strokes his blond hair comfortingly as he tries to soothe his weeping brother, "It's okay. I'll talk to France and get him to notice what an idiot he is for not seeing what's right in front of his face."

"I thought that if I told you that I love you, you might hopefully feel the same and I could forget about him and the pain but…it only felt worse. Like being stabbed in the chest."

America smirks, "If you keep talking like that Canada I'm going to start crying and when I cry _nobody's _happy."

Canada hiccups and begins laughing, "You always know how to cheer me up America." He looks up at America with a precious adoring smile, "thank you, you really are a hero."

America brightens up at being called a hero, _YES! I'm the hero of this love story! Ha ha England in your face! _

America gets an idea he leans forward and whispers into Canada's ear as the sound of the door creaking open rips through air. Canada nods once America's finished and England, France, and Germany walks in. The first thing they see are the two countries wrapped in each other in a passionate kiss.

England's face darkens, France's expression is unreadable, and Germany remains as stoned face as ever but hints an uncomfortable edge in his aura. They pull apart and America turns to the three countries standing in the doorway, "Hey that wasn't two hours, was it?"

France nods mechanically, "Oui."

He chuckles seductively, "Wow how time flies when you're having _fun._" America pulls Canada close who blushes and giggles. America brings his lips to the soft skin on Canada's neck gives him a soft kiss. Canada shuddered before looking away as red as a tomato. America looked back at the gawking group before asking, "Can we have two more hours? Maybe _longer_…"

England fumes furiously, "GET A BLOODY ROOM!"

"You know that's not a bad idea." America grabs Canada by the collar and pushes him into France before racing out of the room, grabbing England by the sleeve and Germany by the wrist pulling them out, and locking France and Canada in.

"Oy American! Unlock ze door!" France shouts through the wooden barrier of the door pounding against the surface.

"Not until the two hours are up!" America replies with a bright wide smile like he had just won the Olympics.

England stands by the door in a daze like a deer caught between headlights, "What the bloody hell just happened?"

America gets into his hero stance, "I just locked France into a closet with Canada!"

"vhy vould do that?" Germany asks just as dazed as England.

"Because as it turns out Canada is in love with France and he was using me to make France jealous and I went along with it thus leading to me heroically locking them in a closet." America explains cheerfully with a million watt smile.

"Oh," England says in realization, "So you and Canada didn't really…"

"No dude it was all an act." He replies proudly.

England seems relieved letting out a breath as quiet as a sigh, "Thank god…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing." England smiled, "Just nothing."

Germany raised a blond eyebrow at both England and America, "I am going to go check on Italy." Slowly he turns away hiding a knowing smile from the two. (side note: Ha Germany knows something that they don't!)

France speaks through the door more calmly this time, "I heard ezverthing you zaid. Is it true Canadia?"

A much softer voice speaks within the barrier of the closet and America leans in to listen, "Yes…" England now interested leans in and presses his ear to the door, "I've loved you for years now I've just been too afraid to tell you…You never notice or speak to me so I knew that you would never feel the same way about me so I decided to keep it in."

"Vhy would you want to keep a secret? You zhould've told me." There was a sound like a purr and France says like a seductive lion on the prowl, "How could one like me who speaks the language of love _not _understand ze feelings of one in love. Especially when ze feelings are for me."

America pulls his ear from the door along with England and smiles in triumph, "Well since they're obviously going to be busy for a while so let's get back into the game."

"What game?" England asks confused.

"Truth or dare."

"Never played."

America widens his eyes in surprise, "WHAT?! YOU'VE NEVER PLAYED TRUTH OR DARE?!"

England covers his ears, "Quit being so loud you hamburger eating git and accept the fact."

"Okay first I discover you're not only a virgin but you're a truth or dare virgin?!" America face palms and drags him over into the room next to the closet which is where the truth or dare game is being held and his jaw drops to the floor.

Prussia is wearing a fur thong and making out with Hungary, China is in Russia's lap blushing like crazy, Japan is passed out on the floor a drunken blush spread across his face, Austria is sandwiched between Hungary and Prussia buck naked, Italy has passed out from a heavy nosebleed, Germany is cradling Italy, and the song Lollipop Luxury is playing through the speakers in the room. America pulls out his phone and starts taking photos while England is busting out laughing. "Aw dude this is _so _going on Facebook," he's falls to the ground clenching his stomach which now ached from laughing to hard.

England falls next to America tears falling down his cheeks, "oh this is precious."

Japan looks up at America looking like he had drunk twenty shots of tequila, "Alfred."

_Oh he called me by my human name things must be getting serious. _America thought dubiously.

Japan crawls to his feet unsteadily and points his index finger at America, "Truth or dare!"

"Whoa Japan dude you are seriously drunk." America snickers as Japan sways back and forth and using the couch as a prop.

"I agree," England's eyes widen, "I _actually _agreed with and American. Hell has frozen over."

America shoots him a look of annoyance before taking to his feet and walking over to the Japanese nation. He wraps an arm around his waist and Japan slumps against him. "Truth or dare?" he asks almost as quiet as a whisper.

America thinks for a moment before answering, "Dare."

"I dare you-" Japan is cut off by a voice in the doorway.

"I dare you to drop dead pork chop," America turns and sees Alex (2p America) standing in the doorway beside Luciano (2p Italy) who held England by the throat with a knife.

England's eyes are wide with panic. Alex smirks leaning in to lick lightly at England's cheek. He turns to look at America with sadistic eyes and asks, "or should he?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hetalia-Party of the Countries

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in anyway shape or form if I did I wouldn't sitting around making up a fanfiction about a show I own now would I?

Chapter 4: Hero

America's breathing hitches as he watches the evil 2p press the knife closer into England's throat. He lets out slight cry of pain but doesn't dare move. The other countries in the room were now gathering around America all with looks of panic on their faces well all except Germany's of course. He remains placid hovering protectively over Italy who was snoozing easily on the couch. "Al, let him go." America demands furiously. Fear and anger clenches at his chest like someone had reached through and squeezed his heart.

"What do you want?" Prussia asks pulling a pair of pants over the fur thong awkwardly. Hungary was buttoning her shirt back up keeping her eyes on the demented 2ps and Austria was pulling on his clothes in an embarrassed hurry.

Al smirks, "I want my Pork chop."

Japan slurs like a drunken slob, "Whhhoooo issss Pooorkkk Chhhooop?"

"America you dumbass," Al retorts snidely.

America takes in a deep breath, "Someone take Japan." Germany was the one to take Japan. He wraps his arms around his shoulders and takes him over to the couch.

Now that America was free of Japans weight he straightens out his spine and puts on his game face. "Alright, I'm all yours."

"Don't you dare you-" he was put to silence by2p Italy's fist.

Anger swells in his chest as blood spurts from his mouth, "Shut up," 2p Italy hissed sharply.

America holds his hands up in surrender, "Alright no more dude. You've got me. Just let him go."

He slowly and cautiously walks over to the 2ps stopping only a few feet away from Al. Al nods at 2p Italy who lowers the knife and practically throws him to the other side of the room. China catches him and steadies. England whirls around angrily, "You bloody idiot why did you do that?!"

America smiles cheerfully like a bright and happy child, "Because I love you."

England blushes five shades of red hearing this and stutters incoherently. "y-y-ou, y-y-ou w-wh-h-at?!"

Al snorts in disgust, "Let's get out of here we got what we came for."

Russia laughs evilly, "I don't think so, ja?"

"What-a are you blabbering about?" Italy sneers pulling a gun out and pointing it at America's head.

An evil purple aura animates from Russia and everyone in the room began quake in fear. With the exception of Germany and China (who was nestled underneath Russia's arm adorably). He pulls out a lead pipe from his robe and chuckles, "You see this is what is going to happen. You two are going to die slowly and painfully and America will be free because my China asked me to help him."

China blushes at being called, "My China."

Al scoffs, "Yeah right. In your dreams you Russian bastard."

That was enough to set the Russia off. Within just seconds Russia was on them beating them mercilessly with his lead pipe. America then takes the opportunity to escape and dodges out of the way but 2p Italy amidst the bloody beating he was receiving he manages to take out a gun from his belt and aims it at America's back. The next thing that was heard was the sound of a gunshot and a loud thud.


	5. Chapter 5

Hetalia Party of the Countries

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form.

Chapter 6: Closet Love

America hits the floor with a loud thud after being tackled by something heavy. The bullet shoots through the wall instead leaving behind a small hole. The gun was kicked out of 2p Italy's hand by China who then grabs 2p Italy's hand and forces it behind his back. Russia pulls out a rope from nowhere and hogties Alex and 2p Italy and gags them.

America groans feeling pain throb in his back from hitting the wall as he tackled towards the ground. He opens his eyes and looks down. England has his arms wrapped around America and his head nestled in his chest. He looks up and blushes two shades of red reminding America of a tomato. America then realizes how close they are and blushes as well. England crawls backwards stuttering incoherently.

Thankfully everyone is too busy handling the 2ps to notice America and England staring at each other as if they were crazy. England, flustered, stands up and squares his back glaring at America. His hands clench into fists, "YOU BLOODY IDIOT YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!"

He walks up to America rears back and slaps him. Everyone turns their head gawking at England's sudden display of anger. Red stains America's face from where England slapped him and his mouth hangs open in surprise. Anger swells in America's chest and in a flash he's on his feet standing toe to toe with England staring him down. "I WAS SAVING YOU OH AND YOU'RE WELCOME!"

"I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP I WOULD'VE BEEN FINE!"

"RI-GHT FROM WHERE I WAS STANDING YOU HAD A KNIFE TO YOUR FUCKING THROAT! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU ME YOU WOULD BE FUCKING DEAD!" America began swearing loudly at England. "SO INSTEAD OF GETTING A SLAP IN THE FACE I SHOULD BE GETTING A THANK YOU!"

"THANK YOU?!" England takes a step back flabbergasted, "YOU BIG IDIOT WHY WOULD I THANK YOU FOR SACRAFICING YOURSELF LIKE THE BIG AMERICAN DUMBASS YOU ARE AND NEARLY GETTING YOURSELF KILLED?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?" America's voice grows hoarse. He sighs, "I was scared out of my mind. The only thing I could think about was getting you outta there."

England's expression softens and he lets out an exhausted breath. He reaches up and cups America's face in his hand, "well how do you think I feel now?" he holds up two fingers in a pinching gesture, "I was this close to losing you. It was the scariest moment of my life."

America lowers his eyes in guilt, "I'm sorry for scaring you but you scared me to." Not caring who was watching America wraps his arms around England and pulls him close. England stiffens in his arms and squeaks but returns the hug by mechanically lifting his arms and embracing the American.

They stay that way for a while until someone clears their throat. America and England break apart America blushing furiously as he realizes just how close they were. It was France who cleared his throat. He has his arm around the blushing Canada who is leaning into him dreamily. "What iz going on?" France asks raising a blond eyebrow. "Did we miss something?"

Everyone who remained silent the entire time now burst into a frenzy of conversation glad that the ice is broken. America s lets loose a lung full of air also relieved. But something deep inside of him is nagging at him. Like an itch he can't scratch. England talks forcing America out of his train of thought, "Hey Alfred can we go somewhere to talk?"

Alfred? England never calls America by his real name. Not unless he's either done something really bad or something really great which is never. "Yeah sure."

Nobody notices when America and England slip out of the room except maybe Canada because they passed right by him but didn't notice him. They find themselves at the closet where America was dared to spend two hours with Canada who declared his love for him who wasn't really in love with him just pretended to be just to make France jealous and America turned it around and locked France in there with Canada (by the way how did he get out of there?) who did God knows what to Canada (you don't want to know) and now America is in there with England. Now that America thinks about it, is this the same closet America hid in when they were trying to hide from Germany and ended up getting groped by France?

America and England stand on opposite sides of the closet not daring to come near one another. England spoke up, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you…for a long time now."

America's heart thrums through his ears. Why is his heart pounding? It's just England. It's the same England who raised him, cares for him, annoys him, argues with him, slapped him…loves him. _But it's like a brotherly love, right? _America mentally shakes his head knowing that words in his head weren't true. _It's more than that. _

England looks away, "For a long time I've been holding back this lie but I can't keep it in any longer. America I lo-"

England was cut off by America crossing over to him and crashing his lips down on his. England responds stiffly at first and America considers that maybe he had made a mistake and that he was just assuming that England loves him but then England kisses him back cutting off all thoughts. England's lips are warm and silky against his parting slightly. America slipped his tongue inside pressing his body against England's. America's tongue feverishly explored England's mouth as if he couldn't get enough of him. He explores every nook and cranny possible kissing him with all he's got like a hungry animal. America pulls back a small chain of saliva connecting him and England's lips together, "I know."

America returns his lips on England's who moans adorably. A desperate craving takes over America driving down deep into his core. It pumps through his veins almost like adrenaline as the kiss suddenly becomes more hungry and desperate. _He's a virgin. _America didn't care if anything it made him want him more.

England wraps his legs around America's waist as he's pushed against the wall pressing into the kiss with a passion. Suddenly England takes over dominating America's tongue which now fought with his and surprisingly England is winning. Their mouths move together loving the taste of each other. England tastes like sweet cake and America's like mouthwatering hamburgers. America almost whimpered when England pulls back and dips down to whisper in America's ear seductively, "I'll prove I'm not a virgin."

He licks at America's ear sending a deep blush to his face as he teases him. England drops down from America's grip and pulls America's bomber jacket away. "You're wearing way too much clothing." England smirks in a way that almost made America nervous. But he agreed they both are wearing too much clothing. America rips off England's button down shirt and tosses it to the side revealing the soft pale skin of England's torso. America places kisses along England's jawline and nicking lightly at a soft spot which he knows is England's weak spot on his neck. England knees quiver but doesn't buckle instead England finds America's weakness in the small of his back and presses it lightly. America squeaks in surprise nearly jumping but keeps his feet firmly planted on the floor not daring to break apart the passionate embrace.

England gets an idea he reaches up and takes in between his fingers America's ezone curl. America moans as he caresses the curl begging for more. England smirks to himself he knows what makes America tick. America couldn't take it no more England was teasing him to the point of exploding. He wanted him now. America chuckles evilly staring down England who continued to twist his curl with his index finger. "You're mine now."

For the rest of the night America and England remained in that closet and as countries passed by they could've sworn they heard the pleasured screams inside. Or it could've been the wind.

**The End **


End file.
